


If They Had Talked

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: What might have happened if Cormoran and Robin had talked.The first two sentences are taken word for word from Career of Evil.WARNING:  This short story has spoilers.
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	If They Had Talked

“I need a word,” he said.

“All right.D’you want to come into the kitchen, then?” she asked.

The kettle was boiling so she automatically poured them two cups of tea, which infuriated Strike all the more.

“I told you not to go near Brockbank,” he said, fuming.

“I remember,” Robin said colorlessly.This added fuel to the fire of his anger.“Then why did you go?!”

“He was raping that child, Cormoran!How could I let that continue?” she fired back at him, her eyes sparkling with anger.

“The police think I sent you.They are trying to pull my license.And he’s disappeared.The police are looking for him as they just found a link between him and the murdered girl but they can’t find him.” 

She looked stricken.“I’m sorry.But you don’t understand what it is like to be small and helpless and raped.”Her eyes were suddenly swimming with tears.She was right.He didn’t understand but she did all too well.He had the urge to take her in his arms which he resisted mightily as he groped for another reason to be angry. 

“Who did you take with you?You should have taken me!We are partners!”Then the realization hit him as he remembered the vague police description of a short, muscular man with a knife. “Shanker!How the hell…?”

“I paid him, of course.I returned my Jimmy Choos and used that money.You wouldn’t help me.What else could I do?”She turned away to make the tea and was just handing him the mug that he took automatically when Matt barged through the kitchen door and bellowed, “What are you doing here?”

Robin and Cormoran turned simultaneously to glare at him.“Out,” Robin said firmly.Cowed by the identical look of fury from both of them, Matthew hesitated, then exited, closing the door behind him. 

They both took a sip of their tea.Cormoran’s was perfect, as always.But he was still furious, this time at Matthew.“The price of marrying that dickhead is you’ll have to give up any hope of being yourself.”Robin glared at him although she knew he was right.“That’s my business.”

“We are partners.Of course it is my business.He’ll pressure you to quit if he isn’t doing it already.You are essential to the success of our business.I can’t do it without you.”

Cormoran thought of all they’d been through together, all that she’d been through.For once he saw Brockbank and himself through her eyes.A monster and a boss, a partner, who wouldn’t help slay the monster.She’d had to tackle him alone, well, with Shanker as mercenary.At least she’d had the sense not to go alone, even if she had to give up her prized wedding shoes to pay him.Her wedding shoes…. 

She had been so proud of them when she’d showed them to him.

“Partners support each other, Cormoran.” 

He knew she was right.“I should have listened to you.I’m sorry, Robin.I was mad about you marrying Matthew and worried sick about you getting hurt.” 

Robin sighed, “And I should have listened to you.I never thought about what my actions might do to our business.I just wanted to protect that child.”

“I know,” he said soberly.“We should have figured it out together.Then you’d still have those shoes and the business would not be at risk.”

“I don’t care about the shoes!” she fired up again.

“I do. I want you to have them.”

She glared at him.“Forget the damn shoes. We have more important things to worry about than shoes. I may have damaged the business.Are you going to forgive me?”

“Course,” he answered.“We are partners, even though I wasn’t much of one this last week.Can you forgive me for that?I am going to ask you to not run off and do things on your own the next time we disagree, though.Next time take me, even if you have to drag me.”

“I forgive you,” she said.“And I promise not to do anything crazy without consulting you and taking you with me, even if you are protesting the entire time.” They both drank more tea, unspeaking, starting to wonder for the first time what being each other’s partner would really mean—but determined to find out.“Partners, yeah?” he said.She nodded and they toasted each other with their mugs.

Matthew was back at the kitchen door.“Are you done?” he demanded.

Robin finished her tea and set down the mug.“Yes,” she answered.Cormoran put his mug down on the table as well.He looked at Robin and she looked back.

“Yes, I’m done, Matthew.”She removed her engagement ring which she dumped on the table, took Cormoran’s hand, and walked with him out of her flat and back to their office, without a thought for what this meant except that they belonged together to be…well, whatever they were going to be.


End file.
